Geologic formations are used for many applications such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production, and carbon dioxide sequestration. Typically, boreholes are drilled into the formations to provide access to them. Drilling rigs disposed at the surface, whether it is land or water, operate drill strings that are connected to drill bits for drilling the boreholes. In that it is very expensive to operate a drilling rig, efficiencies can be achieved by precisely drilling a borehole to achieve a desired geometry and end location. Hence, it would be well received in the drilling and geophysical exploration industries if method and apparatus would be developed to predict a borehole geometry and end location based on drill rig operating parameters.